The girl marauder: balance
by Marauderett charm
Summary: This story is about a girl who is half light and dark angle. When she was younger, she met remus lupin. A month later he has to ey meet again at Hogwarts... but he doesn't remember her? See what happens to this girl marauder through her life at Hogwarts.
1. Aaliyah

Name: Aaliyah (ah-lee-ah)

Eye color: dark brown

Hair color: Dark brown (short for now)

Classified: goth

Family(besides parents): the Evans family (cousins to Lily and Petunia)

Heir to: Godrick Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin

Powers:  
Can control elements,  
Metamorphosis (sp?). Can talk to any animal and see threshals (sp?) Is a witch

Aurora (sp?) : gold with specks of silver, black, and white

Animagus: shadow wolf/ regular wolf

Likes: Shadows, mischief, mysteries, saving/helping people, fries, and friends

Dislikes: stuck up people, bullies, pureblood nonsense, and hurting others (physically, for she doesn't mind revenge or pranks)  
Color meanings:

Black: normal color/ no emotion  
White: innocent/ happy  
Yellow blond: happy  
Blood red: really really mad  
Brown: amused  
Pink: embarrassed (comes out in streaks)  
Blue: sad (deeper blue= sadder)

Hi! My full name is Aaliyah Artemis Grey, but if you EVER call me Aaliyah, you'll be sorry. What shall you call me you ask? Call me Ali. So, just so you know, my "parents" will be explained in the story... But for now, I live with my aunt and uncle who aren't my parents, but are like parents to me. I can do legilimency and occlumency. Well... On with the show!.. Er story...


	2. Prolog

**hi! I don't own the Harry Potter character or settings... Just Hayley and Aaliyah. Please review, but try not to be too blunt!**

* * *

Prolog

Its night time. A full moon to be exact. A seven year old girl is putting her coat on. It has two holes in it that aren' t visible. (If you're asking how, the answer is magic!) In fact, all of her clothes are like that... So any way, the girl was putting her coat on.

She is wearing a white shirt, and dark blue pants with white boots.

"Aunt Hayley! I'm going out for a walk!" She yelled. "Be carful, Aaliyah!" Her aunt responded. Walking out the door, Aaliyah screamed, "It's Ali!"

Ali ran out the door before she got her aunt's response.

You may be wondering why Ali lived with her Aunt Hayley. Well, it's because her parents are angles. Her mom, Savanna is a light angle and her father, Nathan is a dark angle. Dark, not evil.

So, any way, her mom and dad have to live in the realm of the dead. That's where they rule. Ali doesn't live with them because she is part which, which means she is part human. A "half-blood".

Her parents do love her, it's just that Ali has to live on Earth because she is part human. Yes, she can live with her parents, but she likes hanging out with humans. Also, Hayley let her out for a walk because Ali's parents told her to let Ali.

So anyway, Ali runs out the door. A few minutes later, she is at a park. She sits on a swing in the light of the full moon, and pulls out her muggle phone. She starts to play angry birds when she hears and ear piercing scream full of pain.

'Oh no!' She thinks glancing at the moon, 'werewolf. '

She slips her phone into her pocket and runs toward the sound. She runs through a forest, desperately trying to find the werewolf. When she gets to a clearing, she sees a werewolf biting a boy.

He has carmel brown eyes and hair.

'Crap!' She thinks worrily

"Stop it", she yells, "I command you!"

"Who are you to boss ME around!" The werewolf says (yes, these werewolves can talk. Deal with it). "I am Greyback!"

Furious, Ali says, "I am Aaliyah Artemis Grey and I don't care, so stay away from the boy"

Then, Ali's hair becomes windswept and stormy clouds gather up in the sky. Greyback pales as Ali's left eye glows white and her right eye glows black and two wings shoot from her back, the left one black and the right one white so that her eyes and wings are opposite.

"Go!" Ali says. Greyback drops the carmel eyed boy and rund away.

"Shit!" Ali exclaims running to the boy. "Please don't be a muggle, please don't be a muggle!" She says franticly turning over the carmel eyed boy.

"I'm not." The boy mumbled grabbing his shoulder in pain.

"Thank Merlin!" Ali says sighing in relief. "Where do you live?" she asks picking the boy up bridal style.

"52 Blueberry Road." He says weakly.

Ali nods taking off flying. The boy tenses as she flies through the cloudy sky. "Almost there." she says to the boy.

Ali lands at the boy's house and helps support the boy while letting her wings go back into her body. The boy rings the doorbell. A second later, the door opens to a worried looking woman.

"Merlin!" She screams, "Fred!". "Fred" comes to the door and helps Ali carry the boy to the couch. "What happened Remus?" Fred asks.

"Werewolf, dad. She saved me" he says as his mother uses a wet rag to clean Remus's bite.

"What are you doing?" Ali askes confused,

"Cleaning his cut." The woman says in a duh sort of way.

"She means why don't you use magic, Mom." Remus says.

"Magic! Magic doesn't exist!" Remus's mom says nervously.

"It's okay, I know about magic!" Ali says brightly.

Remus's mom sighs in relief as she takes out her wand. While she patches up Remus, his father says, "What do you mean she saved you?"

"She told the werewolf to stop and has wings." Remus replies. Remus's mother and father then stand up point their wands at her. "Show us your wings!" They demand.

Ali sighs standing up. Her eyes glow and her black and white wings shoot from her back. Remus's parents sigh in relief and introduce themselves as Linsey and Fred.

After saving Remus and a very long speaking to from Hayley, Remus and Ali become best friends. Remus is always self conscious about being a werewolf, but Ali helps him.

A month later Remus moves with his parents. "I'll never forget you!" Remus says.

"Promise?" Ali says holding out her pinky. "Promise." Remus says smiling weakly linking their pinkies.

Then Remus steps over to his parents waving one last bye before his parents apparated them all away.

* * *

**Review or I'll set you up with a date with Lucius Malfoy! (Even if you're a guy! )?**


	3. Six years later

Hi! So I don't own Harry potter. Just Hayley and Ali! Yes this story is MINE! I wrote it.

Please comment below... Please don't be too blunt!

* * *

Six years later... "Bye Hayley!" A now thirteen year old Ali exclaims stepping into the fire place with floo in her hand. Ali had wanted to go to Diagon Alley alone, for she knew where everything was because Hayley had took her there so many times.

Ali was going shopping for Hogwarts. She had been home-schooled by Hayley in first and second year and had begged to go to Hogwarts for third year.

She was wearing a black shirt, black skirt with black pants and black boots that went up to a little below her see, Ali kind of went goth two years after Remus left.

"Bye!" Ali heard Hayley say before she felt the spinning sensation of the floo . When she stopped spinning, Ali landed on her but in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Tom!" She said. "Hi Ali!" Tom replied cheerfully "Can you open the gate for me?" Ali asks politely.

"Coarse!" Tom replies leading her to the back gate. He tapped the bricks in the right order and soon, Ali was looking at Diagon Alley. "Thanks" Ali says walking through the gateway.

First she gets her books and her robes. After, she decides to head over the ice cream parlor. Walking there, she bumps into someone. She sees that it's a little boy.

"Sorry, I-" she starts but is interrupted when the boy says,"stupid mudblood." "Excuse me!" Ali says her hair turning blood red (angry) and a bit windswept.

"Who do you think you are!" Just as the boy was going to reply, his mother walked up to him and smacked him in the face. "Regulus Black!" She screeched, "I thought I raised you better to never insult a Grey!

She then casts a nervous look at Ali and leads her child away.

"How'd you do that?" a voice behind her askes. Ali whips around to come face-to-face with a boy slightly taller than her. He had silky black hair and grey eyes.

"That's my little secret" Ali says "see you on the train!" Ali winks. Then runs away.

'Wow' Ali thinks, what a "welcome back to the wizard world".'

* * *

What ya twink?


End file.
